The iron Card v2
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: With school out for the summer The Cardcaptor team trades tomoeda for Manhattan, but what evil will be there to meet them?


The new adventure

Syaoran was standing outside the school where Sakura was currently practicing cheerleader. Syaoran was nervous fiddling around with something in his pocket "Sakura we've known each other for a long time now, no, no, no that is just stupid" he muttered. "Ooh, gaki's hot under the collar today" Kero taunted "oh, shut up Kero" Syaoran grunted "Okay, it's probably none of my business anyway" Kero said flying off "Oh, by the way Sakura's here" he whispered making Syaoran blush. "Sakura" Syaoran said smiling while blushing "hey my beloved wolf" Sakura greeted him before kissing him "Bluch!" Kero said.

As the pair made their way to her home they walk under the cherry blossoms, it was at this time Syaoran decided "Sakura there is something I need to ask you" Syaoran declared "What is it?" Sakura asked clueless "I know we've known each other for about six years now, so I ask you" Syaoran started before dropping to his knee "Will you marry me?" he asked as Sakura placed her hands over her mouth "Yes, yes Syaoran I'll marry you" Sakura cheered before he stood and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Touya, I'm home" Sakura cried out "Hey Kaiju, Ookami" Touya said "Ookami?" Sakura asked confused "Yeah it basically his way of saying my name in Japanese." "Oh that good at least I know you two are getting along" Sakura smiled "sure so, how was your day?" Touya asked while he was getting a cup of coffee "Oh, it was good, I received an A- on my maths test, had a good practice and I'm now engaged" Sakura said making that last part faster than the rest. Touya spat his coffee out "Wait, you passed a maths test, nice going Sakura" Touya said before taking another sip. "I'll be in my room with my fiancée" Sakura yelled out "Okay...wait a minute DID YOU SAY YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Touya shouted. Sakura closed the door and flopped onto her bed "I've got to ring Tomoyo" Sakura said picking up her mobile phone "Mind if I check our e-mails?" Syaoran asked "Sure go ahead" Sakura said.

Meanwhile in America "Are you sure JARVIS?" Tony asked "Yes I'm sure these two women are the same woman: Nadeshiko Kinomoto" JARVIS said "Okay, now what do we do?" Tony asked "Well, it is nearly the summer holidays and Sakura is sixteen years old" JARVIS said "When was her birthday?" Tony asked "April 2nd, don't worry you sent well wishes" A woman said with brown eyes and long red hair "Thank you Pepper, hey has seen Rhodey?" Tony inquired looking for his friend "I'm here Tony what's up?" Rhodey asked "I was just asking JARVIS what we should do" Tony said "I was recommending bringing Sakura Kinomoto here with her friends and telling in person about this new development" JARVIS said "But first I want to know about any connection between Zhang and Nadeshiko" Tony said "I hope my day gets better" Tony said "Daddy" a young girl said as she ran into Tony's open arms "Hey I thought you were asleep young lady" Pepper said to their adopted daughter Pepper Nicole who went by Nikki. "Were you?" Tony asked "yes but I felt like saying hello" Nikki said before giggling as Tony raised an eyebrow all right young lady back to bed you have school tomorrow" Pepper said taking her from Tony.

Back in Japan: 'Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking' Tomoyo said answering her phone "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Tomoyo asked "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down I know you're excited about the score you got" Tomoyo said nearly laughing, "Okay I'll be there soon I'm just waiting for Eriol" Tomoyo said "Okay I'll see you in fifteen to twenty minutes" Tomoyo said hanging up.

Sixteen minutes later Eriol and Tomoyo showed up at the Kinomoto household and heard Sakura say come in, once inside they saw poor Touya frozen in shock "what happened to him?" Suppi asked waving a paw over his face trying to contain with laughter. "Hey guys" Sakura said walking down with Syaoran behind her and Kero on her shoulder "Uh...may we ask what happened to him?" Tomoyo asked "oh is he still in shock over what I said" Sakura giggled "and that would be?" Eriol asked "Kids I'm home" "Hey dad I've some news for you all" Sakura said as Fujitaka entered the kitchen "you see this afternoon on my way home I got engaged" Sakura said "congratulations!" Tomoyo shouted "I must say this is a surprise" Eriol pleasantly laughed "Welcome to the family Syaoran" Fujitaka said shaking the hand of his future son in law.

Back up in Sakura's bedroom the four kids were laughing and joking when Kero noticed an email arrived "Hey we have an email" he said "From who?" tomoyo asked "our buddy Iron man in America" Kero said. "Well what does it say?" Syaoran asked "he wants to know if we want to go over to his turf for a vacation" Kero said "I say yes" Sakura said "Okay I'll reply and ask if Chiharu and the others can come" Kero said writing the reply.

"Sir I just received the message back and it says that will be delighted to come and wants to know if the others can come along" JARVIS said "The more the merrier, and Sakura will have more friends to comfort her after I tell her" Tony said looking at the screen "So did you find anything else." Tony asked "Only that she had an association with one 'Zuichu Lang Li'" JARVIS said "First Wolf?" Tony said "He's son is..." "Xiao Lang Li, Syaoran's father knew Sakura's mother" Tony said "And Sakura's father knew Syaoran's mother, are we seeing connections or coincidences?" JARVIS queried "I don't know all we know is there is a previous link between the Kinomoto clan of Japan and the Li Clan of Hong Kong, anything else" Tony analysed "Zuichu's duty was a cardcaptor along side Nadeshiko" JARVIS said "Where is Zuichu now?" Tony asked "KIA" JARVIS answered "Mandarin?" Tony asked "yes, according to records, his fight against the Mandarin was a fine battle" JARIVS said.

In Japan Sakura had just told her father of her plans to go to America with her friends for summer; "What a good idea, so when do you leave?" Fujitaka asked "A couple of weeks just after summer begins" Sakura said "Okay just as long as you have a chaperon" Fujitaka said "We'll be staying with Mr Stark" Sakura said "Good choice" Fujitaka smiled.


End file.
